edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy Z: Android 32: Strongest Man in the Universe
Android 32 is destroying planets one by one to prove he is the strongest man in the universe. His henchmen are, Android 17 (revived), and Turles (revived). It is three years later, and the Eds are 17 now and in high school. And Corey is 15, while Drew is 23. Corey is in high school with the Eds too. Note: This is shorter than Return of the Power Prof. Synopsis Part I: Who? "You're really going to love it here Corey. It's a great school. Things are always changing. Even Ed. His hair grew out. Now Nazz has a crush on him." Double D laughed. It was the first day of school. The Eds were in their senior year at Peach Creek High. While Corey is a junior. "Alright. I'm not sure if I like it yet." Corey said.thumb|300px|right "I don't blame him. School sucks." Eddy stated. "Don't encourage him." Double D warned. "I like school now. I have many new friends! They sit by me at lunch!" Ed shouted happily as he tripped. "That's because of your hair, stupid." Eddy corrected. "Aw... Anyways my mom made me some new fighting clothes. My regular clothes were getting ruined while training." Ed added. They went to their class. Meanwhile, on New Namek, a man called #32 was terrorizing it. He killed every Namek he saw. "Pathetic. I thought there would be at least to people worth a fight." Android #32 commented. "You're right, I can't believe my idiot brother wanted to help these guys." Turles added. Turles, Android # 32 and #17 then blew up the entire area. They then went to another planet called Feka, inhabbited by warriors. "I'm gonna run you guys right off of this planet!" Turles said as he destroyed ten people. Three men managed to escape and went to Earth to search for people who could help. Back at Peach Creek, school is over and the kids are returning home. "Finally! Now I can start training!" Eddy said relieved. "It wasn't as bad as I thought." Corey said. "Now we can go play!" Ed cheered. "But first we have to get our homework done. You guys could come over to house so we can work on it." Double D stated. "Fine." Eddy said hesitantley. They went to Edd's room and took out their homework. They had math and English. "Teachers. Who can figure 'em. Don't they know I have better things to do than sitting inside working?" Eddy asked. Just then, they heard a really loud explosion with metal debris.thumb|300px|left "Egads! What in Sam Hill is that!" Double D asked loudly. "It looks like the rocket from Robet Rebel Ranch!" Ed suggested. "That's stupid!" Eddy said. "Let's check it out!" Corey said. They made it to the middle of the Cul-de-Sac where there were three broken space pods. The men came out. "Cool!" They all said excitedly. The tallest of the men walked up to them. "Do any of you know who beat the Power Prof.? I need their assistance. My name is Rakon of the Feka race. We are a proud race of warriors. Three pirates, came to destroy our planet. We managed to escape. Now I imagine there isn't much left of planet Feka." Rakon said. "That's horrible. We are the ones. Me in particular." Double D said. "And I helped!" Ed exclaimed. "Really? You? I believe you, but I find it hard to. Who sent all these shorties to fight!?!" Rakon laughed, along with the other two. Part II: Martial Arts Competition "Quit cracking jokes. Do you need help or not!?!" Eddy questioned.thumb|300px|right "I apologize. They will be coming to Planet Chronos II. There will be nowhere left for us to run. Their powers are amazing, we can't beat them alone. That guy, #32, wants to prove he is the strongest man in the universe." Rakon explained. "Well how are we supposed get there? We don't even know where it is!" Corey said. "Don't worry," he said, "we have the technology to build a ship in a short time. And we have a GPS, Galaxy Positioning System. We'll never be lost!" "Of course you do. Is that Galaxy Postioning System anything like our Global Positioning System?" Edd asked. "Yeah, very similar. Ours is voice activated." Rakon answered. "Yay! No school tomorrow! By the way, my name is Ed!" Ed cheered happily. "Yeah! I could get used to this!" Eddy did as well. "Rakon can help me with the ship, you guys can train." Edd planned. "I'll get Drew!" Corey said as he flew. "Okay then, my name is Nukem. And this is Valh." Nukem introduced. "Hello, I am Ed! It is good to meet you!" Ed exclaimed. "He heard you the first 400 times, Ed." Eddy said.thumb|300px|right "The feeling is neutral. Let's begin. Though I have to warn you, martial arts is different on my planet. The techniques are more exotic." Nukem cautioned. "Don't flatter yourself. I'm the fastest person I know." Eddy bragged. "Then you must not get acquainted with people that much." Nukem retorted. "You're quite the comedian." Eddy said. "You wish." Nukem returned. "Okay, enough with the small talk. Just go. Humor me." Eddy said jokingly. Nukem made a Final Flash, which Eddy dodged easily. Eddy ran to Nukem and tried to punch him, then kick him. He then fired a Kamehameha Wave. "Wow, Eddy and Nukem are really compatible." Valh said. "Yeah. let's fight as well." Ed suggested. "You're on!" he answered. Ed kicked Valh in the face, then threw him to the ground. Valh made to ki blasts at at Ed. Ed flew away, but the followed him. Only one of them hit him. Ed made a Final Kamehameha, it hit him directly. They both traded punches. Eddy dragged Nukem's face across the ground. Nukem then threw Eddy to a tree. Then he punched Eddy in the stomach. Valh kicked Ed in the face several times. Then he threw a ki blast at it. Ed dug a huge boulder out of the ground and threw it a Valh. Valh managed to throw it back. Eddy powered up to a Kaioken x4 and head butted him, then kicked him the back of his head. Nukem grabbed Eddy's neck and swung him around. Eddy bursted out. Ed punched Valh in the stomach three times, then kicked him in the knee. Valh appeared behind Ed and kicked him in the back, then in his face. Ed made another Kamehameha Wave, but Valh deflected it. Edy flew in the sky and made several ki blasts that all hit Nukem. Eddy then used his famous Ray of Riches, it helped, but it didn't do much. Nukem then grabbed Eddy and threw him to the ground, and then stepped on him. Valh threw ki blasts, but Ed dodged them by doing back flips and cart wheels. Ed then punched Valh in the face, then kicked him in the abdomin.Valh punched Ed in the neck. They continued this for twelve more minutes. Drew and Corey came back. "Okay, you guys can stop now." Drew said.thumb|300px|right "But it was just gettin' good." Eddy said as he panted heavily. "We need to go check on Double D and Rakon. They might be nearly finished." Drew said. They went to Double D's garage where the two were working. "Okay, you should assemble that peice right there, and the place the weaponry on the front of the ship. Oh, hi!" Rakon greeted. "Is the ship ready?" Eddy asked impatiently. "Nearly, we only have a few things left. We should have it done by 6 PM." Double D answered. "That's gonna take forever!" Eddy complained. "It's only 4:30. Maybe now you can catch up on homework. Highschool isn't hard, I was there." Drew said. "Whatever...Just don't expect me to enjoy this. We need to tell our parents." Eddy said. "I forgot, my parents might not be happy with this." Edd said, "Though they have learned to somewhat cope with it." Part III: Journey to Planet Chronos II "Alright guys, there's enough food in here to last us a week. We should be there in about eight days. Exactly one week." Rakon said, not realizing his mistake. "Um, I might not be right, but there are seven days in a week." Eddy corrected. "Oh, I seem to have mistaken, then we have extra." Rakon said. "What does Planet Chronos II look like?" Ed asked.thumb|300px|right "Well, I'm serious about this, it looks vkinda like Hell from movie twelve." Valh said. "Oh, the place with floating jelly beans!" Ed remebered. "Not quite, Ed." Double D said. "Get going, I have a book report due tomorrow!" Eddy rushed. So they all took their seats in the ship. Rakon and Eddy sat in the front. Rakon took flight. "This thing is huge! There's a bathroom, kitchen, TV, and three bedrooms! It's like one of them small motels, except cleaner!" Eddy exclaimed. "We're goin' up! Well that was easy." Rakon said. "Job, well done." Double D said. "Now that there, is a fine peice of work!" Drew congratulated. They went flying. After seven days, they made it to Planet Chronos II. "Hey, I can Planet Chronos from here!" Eddy shouted happily, "I'm gettin' bored of watchin' TV all day." They landed the ship. "Now, I need to check the gravity as a precaution_ What in heaven's name are you doing!?!" Double D shouted angrily. Ed and Eddy jumped out. "This ain't half bad. 'Lot like the gravity on Earth. Comin' boys?" Eddy asked.thumb|300px|right "Fine. Let's go Ed." Double D said. Ed really liked they the planet. Everyone could tell because his was rolling on the ground continuosly. The others left. Ed then quickly got up and followed them. Meanwhile, #32 had gotten four more henchmen. Zanyu, Irino, Draziku, and Kagi. Zanyu looks like an ordinary human, but don't underestimate him by his appearance, he is the strongest of the henchmen. Kagi the looks of a toad, but the brains of a genius, he knows many mind tricks. Draziku can't sense energy, but he has really good eyesight and hearing, he is also the fastest. Irino is the biggest, and he won't go down as easily, though he isn't as strong as the others. Just then two warriors came to face them. "These people are pathetic." Kagi said. Kagi blasted them, and they both disintegrated. The group then went to torment more people. They went to a nearby village. When the villagers and children saw them, they ran immediatley. The group killed all of the people by destroying the whole village, not one person was left untouched. Back to the Eds, they were searching for life. "Man, this place is a wasteland. How many people used to live here?" Double D asked. "More than hundreds of thousands. That's how strong #32 is!" Nukem said. "Yeah! This is more of a peaceful planet, so there aren't too many fighters. And the ones who are fighters, aren't really good." Valh explained. Eddy then stepped up, "You guys are lookin' at the hero. I'll beat #32. He can't be that strong." Eddy bragged. "But he can. Did you know that he forsakened 17 planets before this one!?!" Valh said. "Yeah, the ketchup of his power is more than our potatoes." Ed said. They all stared at Ed, confused. "I think he means is that he's stronger than all of us combined." Eddy said. "Wait, say that again." Corey said. "That again." Eddy repeated. "No, what you said before when you_ "No, what you said before when you_" Eddy mimicked jokingly. "Nevermind, I have an idea!" Corey exclaimed. "Nevermind, I have an idea!" Eddy repeated again as he laughed. "Eddy, this isn't the time to joke." Gallery Android 31.png|Movie Poster (Edited) Ed Sprites.PNG|Ed Sprites with his new hair and gi. Bro!.PNG|Eddy seeing his Brother again. Eddy's Brother.PNG|A sketch of Eddy's Brother Soundtrack Beginning Credits *Ed, Edd n' Eddy Z Intro 2 - SSJ7G Soundtrack *Hello Sailor - Spongebob Squarepants *Sweet Vibration - DBZ Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *A Day at Sea - Spongebob Squarepants *Wild Rush - DBZ Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Cheerful Night - DBZ Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *After the Fire - DBZ Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Night of the Tempest - DBZ Budokai 3 Category:Movies Category:Dragon Ball Z Crossovers Category:E,EnE/DBZ Crossovers